


The Children of Kaine: Prologue 1

by KPenDragon



Series: Children of Kaine Saga [1]
Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, No on screen sex, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, and there is vauge nakedness, intersex clone, pheromone induced heat, though it it implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:44:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7420417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KPenDragon/pseuds/KPenDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Spider-Man and The Patrioter were busy being buddy-buddy, Agent Venom went to go blow off some steam in the training room. That's where Scarlet Spider found him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first and second parts are set in the middle of _Anti-Venom_ , with the light artistic liberty taken that it took a few extra hours to decrypt Beetle’s files than it was depicted. The last part is obviously set towards the end/directly after the episode. There are spoilers if you haven’t seen up to _Agent Web_ , so be warned.

The sounds of fists beating into all sorts of metal accompanied by the occasional laser blast and a guttural yell echoed quite well down the hallway. Scarlet was coming out of the barracks, scrolling on a tablet as he walked, when he heard it. As he looked up from the device, he couldn’t help but raise a brow at the display in the hallway; several Academy recruits and a few S.H.I.E.L.D. personnel were grouped outside of the door to the training room, apparently watching in awe. This intrigued the red spider enough to warrant investigating, so he went up to join the group.

He cleared his throat after a few moments, which gained the automatic response of the S.H.I.E.L.D. personnel and some of the Academy recruits scattering back to what they really should be doing, leaving him the clearance to the doorway to stand aside the one that hadn’t scattered at his arrival.

“Hey Scarlet,” Miles halfheartedly greeted without looking away from the display inside the room.

“What’s all the fuss about?” Scarlet asked, stepping up and seeing the answer before it was said really.

“Agent Venom’s going all turbo on the training sim. Dunno why, but man, I do not want to get in between his fist and…well anything right now.”

Sure enough, the large black spider was training hard…or perhaps “training” was too nice a word to use; in reality he was beating the pulp out of everything and anything he could get his fists into. Laser grid, punch it; laser turret, punch bit; LMDs, punch them. Even the moving floor plates, the symbiote clad warrior was just beating it all back with brute force. Something was clearly eating him, he kept muttering something about “Osborn” and “Spidey” and “getting whatever he wants”, but the rest was pretty much lost in the sounds of smashing and sparking metal and wires. And at the rate he was going, he was probably going to commit further millions of dollars in property damage to S.H.I.E.L.D.. Scarlet didn’t really care about the damage, but Venom…well, he really shouldn’t care about him either, but…

“Here kid,” he handed the black and red spider his tablet, “Go put this away for me, and keep the lookyloos away will ya.”

“Huh? What, why?”

“Gonna give the big guy something to punch,” he stretched a bit, cracking a joint or two as he walked in, “And the less collateral damage possibilities, the better.”

“You’re…oh no. Do you really think that’s a good idea?”

He shrugged a bit. “We’ll find out, won’t we,” then he hit the door button and it sealed shut.

The room reacted automatically to the presence of a newcomer and the training sequence stopped and all of the equipment pulled back in. Venom stood there, panting, it taking a few moments for what was happening to make it through his angry rage haze.

“What the?? Who shut the stuff …” he turned around sharply, planning to strike at whoever had interrupted his session (it was probably Osborn, just had to ruin everything for him today after all), and was mildly surprised to find Scarlet Spider dodging his thrown punch. “Scarlet?” the symbiote retracted from his head as he pulled back, “What the heck man!”

“Easy there slugger. On edge much.”

Flash growled, reclenching his fist but pulling back. “Back off Scarlet, I’m not in the mood.”

“Not in the mood to fight? You got a funny way of showing it,” he bowed down, picking up one of the many shattered paneling pieces from a retracted training weapon, “Destruction of private property, real subtle.”

He growled, “Its training stuff, you’re supposed to bet the crap out of it.”

“For training yeah,” he tossed away the piece now, and then took up a sparring stance, “Let’s see how well you do against someone not preprogrammed.”

“Look Scarlet bro, I appreciate the offer, but I am so not in the mood to-hey!” Venom narrowly dodged a swift strike to his unprotected face. “Dude!”

“Keep up or get knocked out “bro”.”

Flash couldn’t help the smirk at that. “Oh, it’s so on now,” he pulled back, taking a readied stance as the symbiote formed back up to protect his face, “Let’s get it done!”

If he hadn’t been wearing a mask, it would have been very obvious that Scarlet Spider rolled his eyes at that. But it wasn’t even a momentary distraction as he was ready to counter the black spider’s first offensive strike without hesitation. The two had been sparring for weeks now, so they were relatively familiar with how the other fought in hand-to-hand combat, not to say that they still couldn’t trip one another up on occasion. They were a good match on the mat; Venom didn’t feel a need to hold back out of fear of hurting one of his possibly less durable teammates, while Scarlet knew the brick of a linebacker could also take what he dished out, but also needed to figure out how to fight with finesse and not just bully through everything.

Once they had a good enough rhythm going and Venom seemed to have calmed down some, Scarlet decided to probe a little.

“So, big guy, what was it all about?”

“What was what about,” he huffed, missing again as his opponent leapt out of his range of reach.

Scarlet rebounded off the wall, missing as he flew back and Venom dodged his heel; he landed in a quickly stood from crouch without any difficulty. “The demolition derby earlier.”

Flash scoffed and rushed again, but Scarlet did a vaulting back flip, springing from his shoulders.

“That’s not an answer.”

“You’ll just think it’s stupid.”

Scarlet weaved between a flurry of punches, managing to get a swift kick in between them dead on Venom’s stomach, making the black spider recoil with an “oof”.

“Probably, but doesn’t change the fact I’m asking.”

He rubbed his kicked abdominal, righting himself and looking at the smaller spider. “Why do you care huh?”

“Who said I cared,” he straightened his posture too, watching him back, “Curiosity really, and the fact that if we’re going to be stuck together as a team, we shouldn’t have to worry about one of us turning into a rage-a-holic at the drop of a hat.”

Venom growled, eyes narrowing at that. “You just don’t get it; none of you yuppy preppy guys get it.”

“Yuppy preppy? Now you don’t know-gah!”

He’d been distracted by the banter, missing the signs that the symbiote warrior was launching a tentacle at him. He twisted enough to dodge the bulk of the damage, but the black appendage hit enough to tear a large lash in his suit from the collar down to the mid of his back. Very little blood thankfully, but the cold air stun the exposed skin. Scarlet turned back on Venom with a sharp snarl. The black spider just smirked.

“Who’s the slow one now bro.”

“You idiot. I don’t have time for this,” he held as much of the exposed area as he could, trying to reduce the exposure, with full intention on leaving the training room.

“Oh no you don’t,” Venom went after him, using both tendrils and hands to grab his partner back, “You’re not cutting out just as the dance was getting good.”

Scarlet tried to twist away as he was grabbed, but those words made him falter for a moment. Did he know? Could he smell the pheromones his suit had been concealing now?

“Let go of me Venom,” he hissed warningly, stiffening in his grasp.

“Really, you’re giving up that quickly. Tsch, thought you were more hard core than that bro,” he inched closer, an underlying note in his tone that was making Scarlet tense up more. “You gotta relax, let me lead.”

“I said get off Flash!” Scarlet hissed, letting loose his stingers and forcing him away with a hard and rough shove, cutting into the symbiote even enough to nick the flesh below the suit.

That surprised the black warrior as much as it did the Scarlet Spider it seemed. They both looked at the exposed and bloodied skin exposed between the ripped edges of the black living suit.

“Dude…”

“I gotta go.”

“Scarlet, wait-!” Venom tried to call after him, but the red spider was already leaving the training room, seemingly unable to run fast enough, oblivious to the fact that his suit was already healing itself and himself underneath.


	2. Part 2

He couldn’t get out of the training room fast enough. His heart was racing, his breathing erratic, and he just knew-KNEW-that his scent was getting everywhere. This was bad, this was about the worst thing that could have happened, especially now. He was just starting to get the trust of the whole team, the whole base. But if his pheromones got into the ventilation system and the other spiders caught his scent…he didn’t even want to think about it.

The Scarlet Spider was not entirely as he seemed, and given the cover story he’d given everyone, there was no easy way to explain his current condition without divulging his true origins. He was made with…extra parts… There were certain hormones males lacked that would greatly increase and produce his organic webbing, so the good Doctor had found it much easier to just remake him to include the parts that would encourage those hormones, rather than just make him take the hormones regularly. This made his webbing available on demand sure, but it left him with…an undesirable cycle every 5-6 weeks. For about a week, he would emit a strong pheromone that would attract males, typically the insect type, sometimes dogs and cats, and on two occasions human. Then the week after, he’d bleed for a couple of days.

Doc Ock had seen this as a minor inconvenience that was easily overlooked; Scarlet had found it as a major one and hated it. Guys shouldn’t get periods, let alone emit a sex drug. So when he’d demanded his suit be able to block the pheromone, Ock actually hadn’t disagreed. He put it on, and never took it off so no one would know or be affected.

But this time…

The decontamination showers connected to a less frequently used lab were predictably empty, and he could not have been more thankful for it. The ventilation was separate from the rest of the building; he could put himself on lockdown to shower off the vast majority of his scent, and then use the decontamination suits to get back to where he kept a spare suit. He hadn’t been exposed for long, and Miles and Spiderman weren’t anywhere near him, so it was highly unlikely either of them would be affected. Also it had to have been so little, that the air scrubbers would surely remove it and not detect it for what it was (he hoped S.H.I.E.L.D. was as inadequate like that, as Ock was always saying for it to be true). He couldn’t blow this by attracting one of them…he couldn’t handle attracting someone again like this.

Out of paranoia he triple checked that the lab and the connecting hallways were completely empty. He set the door to seal, then moved to start running the water. The Triskellion had great water pressure and heating, so it didn’t take long for the stream to start rising. That was good, that’s what he wanted; he didn’t want to see himself as he stripped off. He stood against the water spray, inspecting the tear in his suit, mask still on, trying to determine if it could be salvaged enough to serve it’s purpose or if he’d just need to go back to Ock for a completely new one.

“It just had to be him,” he mumbled, fingering the ripped edge, “Stupid Venom.”

He tossed the suit away, ignoring the slightly damp “plop” it made. He sighed, turning back towards the water, running his hand over the light scratch against his collar over his shoulder, finding it mostly healed already.

“Stupid Flash…” his voice grew softer as his words trailed off.

He started to reach up to remove the mask, feeling thoroughly wet at this point, but just as he had it halfway rolled up, there was a sudden heaviness from behind. His heart stalled out for a moment there; his spider-sense should have alerted him if someone had come into the lab, let alone the showers. If his senses had not gone off, then it must have been another spider, which meant…

He tried to turn around fast, completely ignoring the fact he was naked at this point. His main concern was getting away from whoever it was before they were affected or saw him. But the moment he was facing them, there was a body pressed against him, forcing him against the wall of the shower. He hissed at the harshness of the shove, and stiffened, readying to fight off his opponent. He tried to push back, he moved against them, trying to get free; all he really did was make it easier for the other to nuzzle into the crook of his neck.

“Get off of me,” he hissed through gritted teeth.

His arms were pinned in opposite directions; his wrists specifically immobilized to stop his stingers from projecting. The body was larger than his, the weight greater, so the force pressed against him was enough to keep him pinned but would get harder if he proved to have any sort of freedom of movement. The larger size was the clear indication who this was, and what felt like a thick viscous slim sliding against his skin was the nail in the coffin. His eyes had been clenched shut as he’d tried to focus on breaking free, but now he looked and sure enough, Flash Thompson was pressed flush against him in the shower, slowly becoming naked as the symbiote retreated away.

“Flashhhhh!” he hissed sharply, angrily, “Get off of me!! Let me go!!”

The blonde didn’t respond, just kept his attentions upon the bare neck exposed to him. Scarlet could feel the other teen’s lips nip at him, feel the knick and scrape of teeth against the last bits of healing scratch, no doubt wanting to irritate it and make it bleed again.

“I said let me GO!” he hissed again, trying again to pull free hard and forcefully. “Venom!!”

Flash growled and pressed harder against him. Bits of the symbiote returned, spiraling from its host’s body to help keep his intended prey where he wanted him.

Scarlet’s panic was rising; this was not good, this was not good at all. He couldn’t escape this time; there was no way he could over power Flash this way.

“Flash, please,” he hated pleading, he hated being weak, he hated being helpless, but right now, he had no choice.

And it worked, to a degree. The larger teenager paused and he relived some pressure as he moved enough to look him in the eye…well at his face at least, seeing as Scarlet’s mask was still half in place, covering everything above his nose. Scarlet knew that hazed look in his eyes, but this was far worse and stronger than he’d seen before; seems the theory that a spider would be enthralled by his heat pheromones was proven truth…that or the symbiote just amplified the affects. It didn’t matter which one was the reason at the moment though; what mattered was that the symbiote warrior had him in a position he really didn’t want to be…at least not like this. 

There was only way to relieve the haze at this point, and the acknowledgement of that fact left a thick lump in his throat. But he swallowed it back, closing his eyes with a breath.

“It’s ok Flash, its ok. I’m not going to run.”

A hand let go of his wrist, but it was quickly evident that some of the symbiote had decided to keep the appendage pinned there nonetheless. He felt the touch move to his cheek then, a finger tracing along his jaw and over his lips. The feeling sent a shiver down his spine and also made him want to stiffen and run, but he reframed from the last part. The quicker he gave into this, the easier it would go. And at least it was Flash, he reasoned, rather than any of the other Spidermen. He wasn’t ready to fully admit that a part of him had been wanting something like this, but the other part thought that this would be the thing to burn out that tiny budding crush of his…

“Stop,” he said sharply.

The touch had moved to his mask, the intention to remove it fully there. Flash hissed a little under his breath, some of the pressure put back against his prey.

“Leave it,” his throat was dry, but he forced the words out, “Just…”

He didn’t need to finish his instructions as his lips were caught up in a very lust filled kiss, which he did his best to return. Being clearly encouraged that his actions were right and wanted now, the touch then trailed down Scarlet’s side, lightly dappling over mostly faded scars. He shivered as the other hand now mimicked the touches on the other side, and finding that this hand was now free, he draped it over the larger teen’s shoulders, trying to draw him closer.

This was happening. He had to accept that this was really happening. Scarlet Spider was going to have sex with Agent Venom, and it was all his fault.


	3. Part 3

He was sitting amongst the gargoyles perched high on a skyscraper, looking down at the buzzing midday traffic below. His heart was still beating heavily in his ears, blocking out the sounds of angry New Yorkers. His mask felt constricting with the loud pounding, so much so that he tore it off, practically gasping for breath.

“Breathe,” he quietly urged himself, closing his eyes as he ran a hand down his scarred face, "Just calm down, you're alright."

It was a lie, he was far from "alright" at that moment, but it was a lie he needed to believe in.

After Flash had finished with him, he couldn't have gotten off the Triskellion any faster than if he was Quicksilver. His first stop was one of his caches hidden in the various subway tunnels to get another suit, then the rest of the time he had just spent swinging around, trying to get some air and clear his head. But it wasn't working, it almost seemed like it was making it worse. Everything was just closing in, smothering him, trying to drag him down.

“I've messed up big time Bruce,” he sighed, leaning back into the looming gargoyle.

He knew it wasn't really his fault, or Flash's fault; he couldn't control his pheromones, and they only got stronger and more potent the longer he went without sex. This wasn't the first time this had happened, he knew this would happen with someone if he wasn't careful, but he'd never considered it would happen to someone he actually might form a real connection to...

He had to shake that feeling off. He was here to do a job, not to...what, start having feelings? Personal relationships were a hazard; they'd only tear him down. That's why he didn't do friends, and most certainly didn't do romance.

But the logic couldn't dull the ache in his chest.

Maybe it was for the ultimate best. He’d already suggested his biology was more mutated due to his natural webbing, so the pheromones wouldn’t be that weird…knowing S.H.I.E.L.D. they would probably try to come up with a chemical deterrent for it. He wouldn’t have to bring up any other excuse for it. And if Flash remembered what happened, that would put distance between them, severing any sort of bond they had going on. If he didn’t…well, there would be no problem on his end then at least. But Scarlet…

Scarlet was very good at compartmentalizing, that was one reason he was so good at doing his job as a spy. This would just be another chapter of his screwed up life that he would lock up and never touch again. What were another few pages to that dark vault. Then again, once the Doc got all he wanted, it wouldn’t matter anymore.

Still he needed a plan. First concerns were people finding out if it had happened at all. S.H.I.E.L.D. security feeds would not be a problem, he was already hacked into those and it’d only take one button push to deleted the files before they were reviewed at the end of the week (sooner if the base was attacked, but there wasn’t anything like that planned for this week). Flash though…if he remembered, he could have told everyone already, and if that had happened erasure would be hard. His previous…“victims” had been so lost on the pheromone haze they’d only had vague ideas about what they had done or had wanted to do to him. But the symbiote was an unknown variable. So the sooner he figured out if Flash was talking about it, the better. 

Unfortunately he’d already been gone for several hours. That was not unusual for him nor would it raise suspicions, but it did meant there were several hours where he wasn’t there to gauge how badly things were going. So that meant he had to go back, sooner rather than later.

He sighed, getting up from his perch, ignoring the ache in his joints from being moved when they’d been stuck bent for so long. His mask replaced in between a stretch or two.

“Gotta go Bruce,” he ran a hand along the side of the gargoyle, stepping towards the ledge’s edge, “Time to go back to work.”

And with that he jumped from the building. He closed his eyes and held his breath for a count of three before his spider-senses warned him he needed to shoot out a tether line. He gave into it this time, like every other time; he let out a slight “uhg” as his shoulder was yanked back from the recoil, but that was normal. Web swinging was normal. Everything was normal, he was fine, and there was nothing wrong.

Maybe if he said it enough times, he’d start to believe it.

When he finally arrived back at the Triskellion, nobody really took any notice. Scarlet Spider was always coming and going, so why would they. That was a good thing, it meant things were normal. Again, logic didn’t help ease the knots in his stomach and the feeling that all eyes were on him anyways as he walked down the hallways.

“Scarlet, hey!”

He froze hearing someone call his name from behind. A beat later he was turning around to see the young black Spiderman heading towards him.

“Yo, you hear me or what??”

“What do you want Miles,” he grumbled, “I’m sort of busy right now looking for Venom.”

“Venom?? Dude no, you missed it, Venom’s out.”

“Wait, what?”

Somehow Miles managed to lead him towards the medical bay, telling him what he at least knew about what had happened. Spiderman and Venom had taken down Beetle and brought back Harry Osborn. But apparently the part he’d missed was when the three of them had gone to investigate what they’d gotten from Beetle, and had wound up finding Doc Ock’s lab and fought something called “Anti-Venom”. He didn’t know any of that; Ock hadn’t warned him about this happening. If he had gone with them, what would have…

They reached the medical bay, and he was not ready. 

He vaguely registered Miles commentating still. Osborn was in an observation tank across the room as the medical staff tried to filter the remaining Anti-Venom from his system. That would have been interesting and probably something to report back to Ock about later, but Scarlet was too focuses on the enclosed berth on the other side of the room. He slowly walked towards it, taking in every detail he could, filing it away to study later when he was more focused. Flash had been badly hurt in the fight, the Anti-Venom had been feeding off of his symbiote; it wasn’t there to protect and heal him, so he was in some pretty bad shape as he had to heal on his own as well as try to adjust to not having the symbiote present in his system any longer.

A thought stabbed at the back of his mind; was this his fault too? Did his pheromones linger longer in the other’s system than he thought they would; Scarlet had just left as soon as they were finished and Flash had fallen asleep. Had he woken up still enthralled? Did it slow his reaction times, or even draw this new strange symbiote to him more.

But…that was ultimately his mission wasn’t it? Ock had sent him here to help take down S.H.I.E.L.D. and HYDRA, eliminate Spiderman and all of his little teams. It was the reason he was made. It was his purpose. So why did it make his chest hurt so much?

“Hey, earth to Scarlet Spider.”

The younger spider brought him back to his senses; he hadn’t even realized he’d made it all the way to the medical berth and was even touching the glass plating above the comatose boy under it. He looked over to his companion, acknowledging his words now.

“I’m sorry, what?”

“Dude, you like spaced out there. Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” he pulled his hands away now, pulled away from the berth, from Flash, “We’re gonna make Ock pay for this you know.”

Miles nodded, not knowing that for once, Scarlet’s threat wasn’t empty and hollow, not completely.


End file.
